Betrayal
by Halawen
Summary: Eli goes to that stupid party and Clare finds him there. Slightly A/U. Wrote it after getting pissed off at this weeks episode. Read notes before story. One shot. Clare/Adam friendship, Clare/Dallas friendship, Clare/Luke friendship.


**Yeah so Friday's episode pissed me off so here's the one shot to make me feel better. There will be another on I will probably post on Tuesday.**

**So stuff you need to know this is slightly A/U and Cam does not commit suicide, oh and the whole thing is in Clare's POV.**

**Oh yeah and sorry Eli fans.**

**Betrayal**

"It's Saturday let's go out." Eli insisted.

He had shown up at my house an hour ago despite the fact that I had told him yesterday night I had too much to do. Still he hung out on my bed while I was at my computer finishing an article for the DeGrassi Daily.

"Eli I would love to but I can't I have to get this statement in by Monday. The trial with Asher starts in two weeks." I reminded him. He huffed and sat back on my bed as I heard Jake and Mo being extra loud downstairs. Since our parents were at the cabin until Sunday night Mo would be over all weekend. I liked Mo but the two of them were loud. "Why don't you go out with Jake and Mo, get them out of the house so I can concentrate. If I finish early enough I'll call you and we can go do something."

"Well I did get an invitation to a party maybe they'll go with me since my girlfriend is too busy." Eli chided and I couldn't tell if he was teasing or actually offended.

He left my room and went downstairs; I finished my article and e-mailed it to my school account for Monday. Just as I began working on my statement I heard the boys call goodbye. I had thought that writing out what Asher had done to me, the kiss and the assault in his car, I thought it would be hard and take forever but once I started writing it out I couldn't stop. Pouring my heart out onto the paper at a furious speed and I finished in just over an hour. I read it through twice and edited it making corrections and then printed it out. I felt good and terrible all at once, good that it was done and hopefully it would help to expose Asher and make him pay and terrible as remembering it all in such detail again brought back everything I felt when he had assaulted me.

I was done now and I needed to have some fun and I decided this was the night, I would go find Eli and tonight I would give him my virginity. I was already prepared and I grabbed what I needed as I called his phone but he didn't answer. I called Jake but he also didn't answer, I didn't know Mo's number and I didn't want to bother Adam to get it because I knew he was out with Becky. However if Eli's phone was on I could track it. This was really a last resort as it was bordering on the illegal and I sort of felt like it was spying. I'd never done it before but it wasn't hard if you knew how. They appeared to be in the loft district so I entered the address into my phone and took my mom's car. I could hear the music coming from outside the warehouse and see the strobe lights. I went in and upstairs to what looked to me like some weird Jackson Pollock party, everyone was in white and paint was splattered everywhere even on the people. I made my way through the people looking for Eli and then I found him, leaning on a wall and making out with another girl! A girl from our school whose name I believe was Talia although right now I didn't care what her name was she was just a bitch.

"I don't believe this I came to surprise you and I find you making out with another girl! Eli how could you?!" I demanded feeling my heart break and an overwhelming feeling of betrayal.

I didn't wait for an answer just turned and began storming out; tears came from my eyes and ran down my cheeks as I ran out to the hall to get away.

"Clare." Eli called after me but I had no desire to speak to him.

"Go away Eli we're done! I never want to see you again!" I tell him through tears and in a venom filled tone.

He grabs my arm roughly and squeezes hard and slams me into the wall, I whimper in pain and look at him seeing his eyes I realize he's high and I'm guessing on more than pot. It doesn't matter though it's no excuse for his behavior and it only makes things worse.

"You can't break up with me I love you!" He sort of growls it at me and squeezes my arm tighter.

"Ow Eli you're hurting me! You don't love me or you wouldn't be kissing another girl! I can't believe I ever loved you you're such a…"

I'm cut off when Eli suddenly and violently backhands me; the back of his hand connects with my left cheek just above the jaw bone with a loud crack! The force is so violent I get knocked to the floor, he must have let go of my arm at some point. Even when Eli was suffering his worst bipolar episode I never feared he would become violent. Then again I never thought he'd turn to drugs or kiss another girl either. He looks shocked and almost sorry but I don't want to hear it, I get up as fast as I can and run down the stairs and into the car. I'm in shock and my only thought is to get to the only other person that knows Eli as well as I do, our mutual best friend Adam.

I drive to Adam's pretty fast and even from the other side of town get there in less than fifteen minutes. I park along the curb and take a minute to stop crying and wipe the tears from my eyes before I walk to the basement door. The light is on in the basement but when I approach I only see Ice Hounds, namely Dallas as he lives here but with him are Luke and Owen. I go up to the door but I don't knock I just sort of freeze, another tear escaping from my eye. The curtains are open and the only light is coming from inside, I'm standing half in shadow but after a minute they look up and see me. Dallas looks a little surprised as he gets up and comes to the door, opening it.

"Clare? You okay?" He asks.

"I need to talk to Adam." I say and my voice trembles despite my best efforts.

"He's out with my sister; he doesn't take her home for another couple of hours." Luke says from inside.

"Right, I…I knew that." I nod feeling tears at my eyes again.

"Do you want to wait for him here? You're obviously upset." Dallas offers.

"No I…I'll call him later I guess." I say and turn to go back to the car.

"Hold it!" Owen demands so quickly and loudly that I actually stop. "Dallas get her in here." He commands.

Dallas listens and gently grabbing the back of my shirt he pulls me in to the basement and locks the sliding glass door. Dallas guides me to the sofa and sits me down and I look at my hands.

"What the hell happened to your arm? Is that a hand?" Luke inquires.

I look at my arm to see the shape of Eli's hand is slowly turning darker and darker red; by tomorrow it will be purple I'm sure.

"I'm betting whoever grabbed your arm also hit you at least I'm assuming that's why your cheek is red." Owen says softly holding my chin and examining the spot where Eli hit me. Owen forces me to meet his eyes and more tears come from my cheeks. "Who hurt you?" He asks in a concerned but firm voice.

A couple tears break from the corner of my eyes and speed down my cheeks at the memory. Owen wipes the tears away and repeats the question.

"Eli." I admit in a soft voice.

"I knew he was a punk." Dallas remarks.

"I never thought Eli would hit you! You guys always seemed so…in love." Owen comments.

"We were I mean I thought we were." I lament.

"Tell us what happened." Owen says sitting next to me and putting his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a light hug.

Who knew Owen could be so sweet? Although I can't say I really know him at all despite the fact that we've been going to school together for two years.

"Eli wanted to go to tonight but I had to write my st…something," I correct myself since only Dallas knows what happened with Asher, "he went out with Jake and Mo instead and I told him if I finished early I would find him. I called his phone when I was done but he didn't answer, I found him anyway. He was at this party of sorts and kissing another girl! I got mad at him and started storming out; he ran after me and caught my arm." I stop explaining when Luke takes my arm to examine the forming handprint more closely.

"You mean violently grabbed your arm." He corrects and I bite my lip a second.

"He pushed me to the wall, I saw that he was high again on something more than pot I'm sure. I told him we were done and he said that I couldn't break up with him because he loved me and I started telling him off and then he hit me." I tell them grazing the spot on my jaw that stung and a few tears roll down my cheeks. "He hit me so hard I fell to the ground. When I got up I ran to the car and came straight here to talk to Adam because he knows Eli as well as I do. I knew he was out with Becky it just slipped my mind." I finish looking at Luke.

"Since when does Eli get high?" Dallas inquires.

"He's smoked pot with Jake a couple of times but I'm sure he was on something other than pot tonight. I worried that the pot would mess up his medications, that it would hurt him and he promised me he would stop but instead of stopping he moved onto harder drugs and kissing other girls." I spit out angrily.

"I can't say I ever liked Eli much but I never thought he would really get violent, especially with you." Dallas admits.

"He got into plenty of fights with Fitz and he broke your nose I knew he could be violent but I didn't think he'd ever hit Clare." Owen says.

"You know the worst part? I went to find him tonight because it was going to be our first time." I confess to the three hockey players. They all freeze a second and no one seems to know what to say. "I should probably go I'll call Adam later." I start to get up but Owen tightens his arm around my shoulders and prevents me from getting up.

"You need ice and you're not going anywhere." Owen says in a stern voice.

"There's ice packs in the freezer I'll get some." Dallas says.

He runs upstairs and comes back a couple minutes later with 2 ice packs, each wrapped in a towel. He hands them to me and I hold one on my jaw but I can't really hold the other on my arm so Luke does.

"Where is this party?" Owen inquires.

"Why?" I ask looking at him.

"So I can go there and punch his face in for hitting you." He replies.

"Owen don't, I broke up with him it's fine." I insist.

They all give me a dubious look that tells me they obviously don't think it's fine. None of them say anything though as we hear the front door open and we all assume it's Adam since Audra and Omar are already home and Drew no longer lives here, although I suppose he has a key still. A minute later I hear Adam coming down the stairs.

"Hey Dallas, is Luke still here? Becky and I had a…" Adam stops at the bottom of the stairs when he looks over and sees me. His face changes to surprise and he rushes over pushing Luke out of the way to sit next to me. "Clare what are you doing here? What happened? What did they do to you?" He asks in an accusatory tone and narrowing his eyes at the Ice Hounds.

"They didn't do anything Adam, Eli did." I tell him and then take the ice pack away from my face, Luke does the same to my arm and Adam's eyes go wide.

"Eli did this?! He hit you?! He hurt you?!" Adam exclaims in astonishment.

I tell Adam everything but what I was writing tonight that prevented me from going out with Eli in the first place because even he doesn't know what happened with Asher.

"I knew he'd smoked pot a few times which he shouldn't have done but now he's taking harder drugs?! He's been different; do you think he's off his meds again?" Adam asks.

"No he's taking his meds but I'm sure the narcotics are messing with them. He looked shocked after he hit me but not sorry. The drugs are…" my sentence drifts off and I bite my lip.

"I know your mom and Glen are gone for the weekend do you want to stay the night here?" Adam offers. "You could sleep in Drew's room, it's not like he's using it."

I give my best friend a grateful smile. "Your mom doesn't let girls stay the night, even me."

"Nonsense my mom loves you besides if she knew what happened tonight she'd be fine with you sleeping over. If Eli was out with Jake and Mo there's a good chance he'll go back to your house tonight and I doubt if he told Jake what happened." Adam points out.

"Adam has a point and on the off chance Eli comes looking for you here we'll all be here to keep him away. You guys want to stay the night?" Dallas asks Owen and Luke.

"Sounds good but I get the sofa." Owen replies.

"I'll have to check with my parents but it should be fine, do I have to sleep on the floor though?" Luke asks.

"We have an air mattress." Adam tells him and then looks at me. "Stay here tonight, if I know Eli he'll go looking for you. You know how determined he gets and if he's still high he could hurt you again."

"I'll sleep here but I'll need a shirt to sleep in." I tell him.

"You can borrow one of mine or Drew's." Adam says pulling me up.

"You can borrow one of mine." Dallas offers.

"You can take mine." Luke says.

"You can have mine." Owen adds.

I smile at them as Adam pulls me up the stairs, Audra and Omar must be in bed already because the upstairs is dark and quiet. Adam takes me into his washroom and hands me a packaged toothbrush then closes the washroom door. I brush my teeth and then leave the washroom, Adam is in Drew's room and I go in.

"The sheets are clean and the bed is comfortable. There's a shirt for you to sleep in, if you need anything just come get me." Adam says.

"Thanks Adam, you're sure that Drew won't come home in the middle of the night and try and get in his bed?" I ask.

"Doubtful but if he does then you scream and it'll scare him and we'll all come running." Adam smiles.

I kiss Adam's cheek and say goodnight and he leaves the room, closing the door as he left. Drew's bedding was dark blue and of course perfectly made to military precision as that is how Audra ran the house. Drew's walls had many pictures of fast cars and sports stars and trophy's he'd won for his athletic ability. I didn't feel very tired but I did feel drained so I turned out the light and got in the bed, it was very warm and comfortable and I had to admit I wouldn't feel this secure if I'd been at my house tonight, with the fear that Eli would come to my house. I wasn't tired however and I could not get my mind to settle.

After an hour of lying in Drew's bed, staring at the moonlight that filtered through the curtains and danced on the ceiling, I was restless and got up. Afraid of waking Adam or Audra and Omar I went downstairs and began pacing the living room. I was agitated, angry and upset, wanting to cry and scream and curl up into a ball. Eli had lied he'd taken more drugs, heavier drugs. He'd cheated by kissing another girl and most grievous of all he'd turned violent against me! He'd always had a volatile temper but never had he used it against me, never against someone he cared for.

"Maybe he doesn't care for me anymore." I said quietly into the dark empty room.

I'd broken up with him, he had betrayed me in several and horrible ways and I didn't want to see him again but still this thought sent a wave of pain through me and tears came from my eyes once again.

"Clare." Owen said coming behind me.

"I couldn't sleep; I didn't mean to wake you." I apologize.

"You didn't I came up for some water." He assured me putting an arm around my back and guiding me to sit with him on the sofa.

He kept his arm around me and I leaned on him without thinking, all I knew was right now he was very comforting.

"I hate him for what he did and I never want to see him again but it still hurts. I love him or did; he loved me too at one point." I bemoan to the jock I barely know.

"It'll get better and Eli will never touch you again." Owen assures me and begins rubbing my back gently. I cry on Owen a couple of minutes and then as I think the whole situation over I start laughing. "Are you laughing?" Owen questions.

"I was just thinking, two years ago Eli was this mysterious, enigmatic, sweet and caring, artistic writer and I fell for him hard. You on the other hand were nothing more than a homophobic bully, at least in my eyes. I was shocked when I found out Tristan was your brother and you do actually seem like a good brother to him, come to think of it you haven't been a bully in a while. When Eli and I got back together everything seemed perfect until Ash…until recently. Who would have ever thought that Eli would hit me on the night I'm ready to lose my virginity with him and I would find solace and safety in your arms." I admit.

Owen tips my chin up and kisses me softly. It wasn't like Dallas kissing me in the prop room, which he has apologized for since then. I drank because I was upset about Asher and Dallas kissed me after me telling him about Asher's assault. Dallas kissed me with the pure intention of getting some action. Not this kiss, the kiss from Owen is sweet, caring and compassionate. There are no ill intentions behind it, not that I can read Owen's mind but I just know by the way he kisses me, I just know. He only keeps his lips on mine for a few seconds and then pulls away.

"You should get some sleep." Owen says standing up and then picks me up.

"I'm not tired." I tell him putting my arms around his neck.

He doesn't say anything just takes me up to Drew's room and puts me in the bed and then he lies down next to me and puts his arm around me. He just holds me, silently holds me and it's more comforting and feels safer than anything I have ever felt, this feeling is something I've never had. Maybe it's the outpouring of emotions this evening or maybe it's the feeling of being in Owen's arms but I soon fall asleep.

I wake up at eight the next morning which is too early given what little sleep I got but I wake up after a disturbing dream in which Eli, high on something, finds me and in a drug fueled rage over our break up beats me badly. After that dream getting back to sleep was an impossibility and when I hear Audra and Omar leave a few minutes later I get up and go down to the kitchen. Owen must have left Drew's room and gone back to the basement after I fell asleep, most likely to avoid being caught by well anyone else in the house. I make some coffee and just as I'm pouring myself a cup the front door opens I worry that Audra and Omar are back but it's not their voices I hear.

"Mom B and I came for…" it's Drew of course and he stops when he sees me in the kitchen and I turn around to face him and Bianca. His mouth is open and his eyes wide and I try to smile. "Clare what are you doing here so early? In Adam's shirt and nothing else?" Drew inquires.

Bianca, who also looks shocked, slaps his arm hard. "Seriously? That's what you want to know? I love you but you are so oblivious sometimes!" She scolds and then looks at me with a compassionate and sympathetic expression. "What happened to you? Who the hell hurt you?" She asks.

"Shit sorry Clare I didn't even see the bruises. What the fuck happened? Is that handprint on your arm? Who did this?" Drew questions loudly as he looks me over.

I bite my lip and look down but someone answers for me.

"Eli did." Adam yawns as he comes down from his room.

"ELI?!" Bianca and Drew exclaim together.

"I know I couldn't believe it either but he was high on we don't know what and kissing some random girl at a party. Clare caught him and told him they were done and he grabbed her and hit her, she came here to talk to me…" Adam is explaining when he gets interrupted by Dallas, Luke and Owen coming up the stairs.

"But found us instead and told us everything. We kept her here for the night, in your room because Eli had gone out with Jake and Mo and we didn't want him to go back to her house." Dallas explains.

"Smart, do Mom and Dad know?" Drew asks Adam.

"They were in bed when I got home." Adam shrugs.

"They left about a half hour ago I don't think they know I was here." I tell them.

"Good, hey Clare how about putting some clothes on?" Owen suggests.

I look down and realize I'm still wearing Adam's t-shirt and panties. I gasp and try pull the shirt down feeling my cheeks go pink and I run for the stairs and back to Drew's room. After changing back into my clothes I go back to the stairs but stop when I hear the guys and Bianca talking.

"How long has Eli been getting high?" Bianca asks.

"He's smoked pot a few times with Jake in the last couple of months. I told him it was stupid, so did Clare. He takes meds for his bipolar condition and she was worried it would screw with them." Adam tells them.

"They seemed so happy after getting back together." Owen remarks.

"I thought so, everyone thought so." Bianca comments.

"Yeah I think it's partly my fault they uh…started having problems." Dallas says sheepishly.

"You mean wrecking her party?" Adam says in an accusatory tone.

"I told you guys that was stupid." Owen admonishes.

"Not just the party I found her upset and gave her a beer and then kissed her." Dallas confesses.

Then I hear a hitting sound and Dallas says ow.

"Dude what the fuck is wrong with you?" Owen demands and I'm guessing he's the one that hit him.

"You got my best friend drunk and tried to take advantage of her?!" Adam reprimands.

"I know it was a terrible thing to do, I was an ass. She wrote the article to get back at me and I sought revenge by going to the party and wrecking it and saying some stuff I shouldn't have. I was a jerk, I know it." Dallas apologizes.

I take a deep breath and descend the rest of the stairs so they can see me. "I forgave you for all of that and anyway it wasn't you, you didn't exactly help but it was really Asher that started the problems." I tell them going to the table and Owen stands up so I can sit down.

"Who the hell is Asher?" Owen inquires.

"Wait Asher your co-op mentor?" Adam questions and I nod. "How did he cause problems with you and Eli?" He asks.

I bite my lip and look at Dallas; truthfully I probably should have told Adam a while ago but not the others. Oh well there's a good chance they'll find out soon enough anyway.

"Only a few other people know this but you guys might as well know now because it might become public knowledge when we go to trial in two weeks." I inform them.

"Trial?" Adam asks.

I take another deep breath before telling them, this never gets easier to tell. "While working on my article about the play Asher kissed me and then the next night he tried to assault me in his car." I confess.

Adam looks shocked and ill, Bianca and Drew just look astonished, Luke looks angry and while I can't see Owen I know he's angry because he's standing behind me with his hand on my chair and I feel his arm get very tense.

"Your co-op mentor harassed you? How old is this guy?" Bianca questions.

"In his thirties." I tell them.

I go on to tell them about telling Alli and confronting Asher and his apology, then the assault in his car, telling Asher's boss and getting fired, Dallas and the beer, telling Eli, him telling Miss Oh, trying to find another intern that was assaulted and nearly doing something stupid to get revenge. I don't go into details about the something stupid though as I have no desire to tell any of them that I took topless pictures of myself.

"We went to the police and told them our stories. They're doing an investigation and they needed written statements from us before trial. That's what I had to do last night and why I couldn't go out with Eli, writing my statement for the police. He…" I'm suddenly interrupted by Owen.

"Wait so this asshole assaults you and Eli knows about it, you have to write a statement about it and he goes out without you. Then you finish and go to find him to lose your virginity to him and he's high and kissing another girl and when you tell him you're breaking up with him he hits you?! What a jackass!" Owen exclaims.

"He was high when he hit me I…"

Owen interrupts me again. "I don't give a fuck! He shouldn't have gone out and he shouldn't have gotten high at all."

"After everything with Asher our relationship started to become strained. It wasn't really you Dallas, you didn't help but it wasn't you." I tell him.

There's a few minutes of silence as I think everyone was searching for something to say.

Adam is the first to break the silence. "I'll make some pancakes." He says.

Luke gets up to help and Owen sits down again, Drew and Bianca tell me that the others filled them in about last night.

"I guess I should go home after breakfast." I say quietly as soon as I say the words my arm and cheek start to throb and I look down at my arm to see the shape of Eli's hand is now purple, deep purple. "Oh god does my face look that bad?" I inquire but don't wait for answer just get up and dash into the downstairs washroom.

Owen and Bianca follow me in and I gasp catching it in my throat when I see the dark blue mark on the side of my face.

"I have a bunch of makeup we can cover them before you go home." Bianca offers.

"I think it's better if you stay here most of the day. Depending on what Eli is on he could be coming down for a while." Owen says.

"Pancakes are done." Adam calls from the kitchen.

We go back out and we all eat, when we hear Audra and Omar coming in I run downstairs with Bianca. I didn't want them to see the bruises so Bianca covered them and then we went back upstairs. Adam told them I had just come over and they didn't have any reason to think otherwise. I spent most of the day at Adam's in the basement with everyone, my phone was turned off because if Eli called or texted I didn't want to know about it. When Audra started making dinner the rest of us left, Owen took me home and told me to call him if Eli showed up. I kissed his cheek and thanked him; it wasn't until after he drove away that I realized I didn't know his number.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jake asks.

"At Adam's did it never occur to you to call my best friend?" I question.

"I called Alli." He says.

"I have more than one best friend." I inform him.

"Your phone's been off all day." Jake states.

"I'm aware, is Eli here?" I ask.

"No we lost him at the party." Jake tells me. "Dad and Helen will be home in an hour." He says.

"Can you tell them I went to bed early?" I request of Jake.

"Are you okay?" He inquires.

"Eli and I broke up and no I don't want to talk about it, that's why I went to Adam's." I inform Jake and then walk to the washroom and take a long hot shower.

Given what little sleep I got the previous night I do actually fall asleep early and manage to sleep all through the night. I wake up at six though and after dressing in a shirt that covers the bruise on my arm I cover the one my face with makeup. Mom and Glen are drinking coffee downstairs and I run out the door telling them I have an early DeGrassi Daily staff meeting. I don't go straight to school but get breakfast at the Dot and then go to school. By this time kids are slowly filtering in, and I don't even make it to the front steps before Alli and Jenna run up to me.

"That bastard hit you!" Alli exclaims a little too loudly.

"Alli shhh!" I scold her.

"Sorry but Eli got high and hit you, I'm going to kill him." Alli says.

"I can't believe he did that and he kissed another girl." Jenna says in an angry voice.

"Did Adam tell you or Dallas?" I ask.

"Dallas, he was pretty pissed actually." Alli tells me.

"Figures. I have to get some books from locker I'll see you guys later." I tell them diverging to go to my locker which is also unfortunately Eli's locker, guess I'm going to have to put all my stuff in my locker on the other side of the school.

I open the locker and start sorting books when I hear his voice and even the sound of it makes me angry.

"Clare." He only says my name and he almost sounds sorry but it only reminds me of his betrayal.

"Go away Eli I'm not speaking to you! I told you we were through now leave me alone!" I demand slamming the locker door shut and turning to walk away.

"Clare wait…" he starts as he catches my arm but he catches right where he bruised me already.

"Ow!" I whimper.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Owen growls appearing out of nowhere and pulling Eli away from me and sort of tossing him into the lockers.

"I was just talking to her, I just want to…" Eli tries but Adam, Dallas, Luke, Becky, Drew and Bianca are there and standing between me and him.

"I don't fucking care, you screwed up and got high, you cheated and you hit her and if you ever try talking to her again I will pound your face in!" Owen tells him.

"What's it to you?" Eli barks at the taller boy.

Before Owen can answer Alli comes up grabs Eli by the shirt and slams him to the lockers again.

"You bastard how could you do that to my best friend?! I should kill you! Don't you ever come near Clare again!" Alli screams at him.

"She's my girlfriend." Eli says.

"She broke up with you after you got high and kissed another girl. We told you not to get high anymore." Adam scolds him.

"She's moved on." Owen tells him.

"Moved on it was Saturday night! With who?" Eli inquires.

Rather than answer him Owen puts his arm around my shoulders and turns with me down the hall.

"YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR THAT JOCK JERK!" Eli yells after us.

"Yeah she is and we'll be taking her stuff out of your locker." Dallas tells him.

"We're moving it to my locker." Alli tells him.

There's some more discussion between them but Owen and I turn down the hall and I don't hear it.

"Oh my god Clare we heard about what Eli did!" Tristan exclaims coming up with the other niners.

"God what a jerk and he seemed so nice during the play!" Tori states.

"He was stupid, kissing another girl." Cam adds putting his arm around Maya.

"What an ass, forget about him." Zig remarks.

"He's not my friend anymore, not if he's gonna act like that." Tristan says.

"Thanks guys I appreciate it." I smile and Owen and I continue walking. "What you said about me moving on did you mean it?" I ask Owen.

We stop walking and he turns to me about to say something when we're approached again.

"Clare we just heard! I can't believe him!" Fiona exclaims in bewilderment.

"How long has been getting high? What a dumb thing to do with his meds! Kissing another girl! Are you okay? We heard he hit you." Imogen says.

I pull up my sleeve a little to show them the hand mark and they both make the same face.

"I don't believe him! He's going to get one hell of a talking to from me and I can't believe he was my friend!" Fiona states.

"I can't believe I ever liked him, come on he needs to get a piece of my mind." Imogen says and they walk off down the hall.

"Now where were we?" Owen asks when they walk away. "Oh right." He smiles before putting his hand at my lower back and tilting my chin up meeting my lips with his. "What do you think?"

**Like I said there will also be a one shot on probably Tuesday that also goes with this weeks episode because it pissed me off that badly, only the romantic pairing in that one will be Reese. **


End file.
